


Escape From Rapture

by Nathan_Thorn



Category: BioShock 1 & 2 (Video Games), BioShock Infinite
Genre: Columbia (BioShock), Rapture (BioShock)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:53:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26051461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nathan_Thorn/pseuds/Nathan_Thorn
Summary: Elizabeth Dewitt and Brigid Tenenbaum, brought together by unlikely circumstance, must work together to aid Jack and escape Rapture, Atlas, Andrew Ryan, and perhaps even reality itself.
Kudos: 3





	Escape From Rapture

Elizabeth woke up in a… strange place. She looked around, hoping to find Sally, or somebody, or make sure Atlas wasn’t coming back… Atlas… he’d finally done her in, in the end. She’d died. She knew that, somehow, and yet she lived. 

“Ah, Ms. Elizabeth. You’re awake. I am glad to see you’ve recovered.” A voice, feminine but older, and almost… commanding, with a German accent. 

“Who are you?” Elizabeth asked, trying to sit up. “Oh no, you’re in no condition to move, Elizabeth.” The voice said, and Elizabeth felt herself being slowly lifted by the bed. “There… I’m sorry, I should have introduced myself. My name is Brigid Tenenbaum. This little one, Sally, has told me so much about you…” 

“Oh thank god she’s ok… I was so worried… but… how am I alive?” Elizabeth asked, seeing the kind look on the woman’s face. “This Little one apparently enlisted the help of a big daddy and got you to a vita-chamber. She’s quite resourceful. You… you don’t belong here, so you?” Tenenbaum asked, although it came off more as a statement than a question. 

“I… do, and I don’t. It’s a very strange and long story and you probably won’t believe me and…”

“No, it’s quite alright. We’ve plenty of time now that Jack is in Rapture. He is a friend to the little ones, like you, and me. So… tell me your story. How did you get into Rapture and meet Atlas face to face?”

“You know Atlas?” Elizabeth asked, suddenly worried. “Yes, that scoundrel playing dress-up is quite well known in Rapture. He and Andrew Ryan are, well… it’s a long story. Let’s hear yours first, my dear, and then I’ll give you the full story of Rapture.”

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter is short as it’s simply all I can find the energy to write at the moment. I’ll try my hardest to write a second chapter soon.


End file.
